Jar of Hearts
by EverybodyDies
Summary: Un dia cualquiera Danny se da cuenta que sufre demasiado por Steve, pero el miedo no lo deja decir nada, & nunca le diria nada a Steve, o no de frente...


Danny ya no sabía qué hacer, había soportado tanto, había soportado las cosas de Steve, sus niñerías & todo porque lo ama… O amaba, ya no estaba tan seguro. Hasta donde Danny sabia Steve salía con cuanta mujer se le ponía en frente eso a Steve no le importaba, sin embargo nunca se dio cuenta de el amor que Danny le tenía a él, no un amor como amigos o como algún hermano, amor sincero & que solo Danny le puede dar a alguien especial como a Steve

**know I can't take one more step towards you / Sé que no puedo dar un solo paso más hacia ti  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret / Porque todo lo que me espera es arrepentimiento  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore / Y no sabes que ya no soy más tu fantasma  
You lost the love I loved the most / Perdiste el amor que yo más amé  
I learned to live half alive / Aprendí a vivir a medias  
And now you want me one more time... / Y ahora una vez más me quieres...**

Había veces en las que mi mente jugaba conmigo, Steve me sonreía pero yo lo quería ver como algo mas, como si fuera una señal de que le intereso como algo mas, pero al final del día al ver como una tal Stephany lo besaba & él no hacía nada simplemente me rompía el corazón. No sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía porque me había enamorado de un loco ninja como el que sea como sea me lastimaría, pero si él era feliz no me quedaba nada más que aguantar que fuera feliz a esa manera.

**And who do you think you are / Y quién te crees que eres?  
Running round leaving scars / Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices  
Collecting your jar of hearts / Recolectando corazones para tu tarro  
And tearing love apart / Y destruyendo al amor  
You're gonna catch a cold / Te vas a pescar un resfrío  
From the ice inside your soul / Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma  
So don't come back for me / Así que no vuelvas por mí  
Who do you think you are... / Quién te crees que eres?**

Más de una vez me daban ganas de romperle la cara & decirle: ''Hey estoy aquí, yo te amo & odio que estés con alguien más, que beses a alguien más & que acaricies a alguien más que no sea yo''. Pero hacer eso para qué? Para que se fuese alejando poco a poco de mi lado? Prefería no decirle nada & seguir teniendo así, como un amigo, el cual no podría ser nada mas, o no en sus 5 sentidos

**I hear you're asking all around / Escucho que andas por ahí preguntando  
If I am anywhere to be found / Si se me puede encontrar por algún lado  
But I have grown too strong **/ **Pero me he vuelto demasiado fuerte  
To ever fall back in your arms / Como para volver a caer de nuevo en tus brazos...  
I learned to live half alive / Aprendí a vivir a medias  
And now you want me one more time... / Y ahora una vez más me quieres...**

Pasan los días & el amor por Steve no desaparece, al contrario, se vuelve más fuerte, lo mejor será alejarme de él & cuando digo alejarme es dejar el 5-0 & dedicarme a ser no sé, quizás un detective privado o trabajar en la HPD, podría irme pero por mi monita no puedo. Prefiero hundirme en la miseria ahora & que al paso del tiempo me recupere a estar todos los días viendo como lo besan o acarician, o como Steve me ''presume'' lo genial que se lo paso el finde o la noche anterior, ya no puedo.

**And it took so long just to feel alright / Y me llevó tanto tiempo sentirme bien  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes / Recordar cómo volver a poner la luz en mis ojos  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed / Desearía no recordar la primera vez que nos besamos  
'Cause you broke all your promises / Porque tu rompiste todas tus promesas  
And now you're back, you don't get to get me back / Y ahora que estás de vuelta, no logras recuperarme...**

No había vuelta atrás, aunque no quería dejar a mi Ohana tenía que hacerlo & solo por el insensible de Steven McGarrett, me fui solo despidiéndome de Chin & Kono ya que Steve salió antes, de seguro con alguna mujer, la verdad no me importaba, estaba herido, si, pero de tantas mujeres ya no dolía tanto. Kono no quería que me fuera pero sabía lo que sentía por Steve & que él no se daba cuenta, dijo que cuando Steve regresara lo golpearía, solo reí & le di una carta la cual le pedí se la diera a Steve. No soy un miedoso pero no quería ponerme a llorar frente a él al decirle mis sentimientos.

**And who do you think you are / Y quién te crees que eres?  
Running round leaving scars / Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices  
Collecting your jar of hearts / Recolectando corazones para tu tarro  
And tearing love apart / Y destruyendo al amor  
You're gonna catch a cold / Te vas a pescar un resfrío  
From the ice inside your soul / Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma  
So don't come back for me / Así que no vuelvas por mí  
Don't come back at all / Ni se te ocurra volver...**

Steve simplemente era alguien imposible, no quería irme & dejarlo pero no podía castigarme, no podía destruirme al paso de los días, debía dejarlo pasar & solo recordarlo como alguien que alguna vez me hizo sentirme bien, alguien que estaba ahí cuando yo estaba mal, pero no lo quería como un amigo & siempre me culpare de eso por no haberle dicho de frente mis sentimientos, pero como ya era tarde no había nada más que quedarme con esos recuerdos de nosotros 2 & de nadie más.

**And who do you think you are / Y quién te crees que eres?  
Running round leaving scars / Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices  
Collecting your jar of hearts / Recolectando corazones para tu tarro  
And tearing love apart / Y destruyendo al amor  
You're gonna catch a cold / Te vas a pescar un resfrío  
From the ice inside your soul / Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma  
Don't come back for me / Así que no vuelvas por mí  
Don't come back at all... / Ni se te ocurra volver...  
Who do you think you are / ¿Quién te crees que eres?**

Las personas que marcaron tu vida no se olvidan, las cicatrices que dejaron no se cierran, puede que algún día me olvide de el por completo pero los recuerdos ahí estarán recordándome a cada momento que no me debí haber quedado callado, que debí decirle. Ahora solo prefiero dejarlo en paz & así después no duela tanto.


End file.
